Missing
by RussianTiger
Summary: SEQUEL TO BACK. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Sasuke comes home to nothing. No wife no kids. The only way to get them back is to go along with Orochimaru, which won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is the sequel so I hope this is as good or maybe better. IDK. up to you. **

**_Recap:_**

**_I'M BACK SASUKE. YOUR FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE..._**

_"Who's back!" Sasuke shouted._

_"Me." A man said standing in the corner of the room. "If you want your wife and kids to live do exactly as I say."_

* * *

The man stepped out of the corner and into the light. One word slipped from Sasuke's mouth.

"Dammit..." The man directly in front of him was Orochimaru.

"_SSSSSuprise sssssurpise."_ His taunting voice said.

"How are you alive." Sasuke demanded.

"You killed my body not my soul. I take over people's bodies but my soul remains in them. You can kill the body all you want but I will keep coming back." He explained. Sasuke's eyes went big then flashed with anger and the Sharigan.

"How do I get Sakura back?" He asked.

"Wayssss." He taunted. Sasuke threw him against the wall.

"Tell me!" Sasuke roared.

"I wouldn't kill me if I were you. Know that you know the way to."

"Why not." Vemon dripping out of his words.

"I have people expecting me and if I don't come back in a matter of days or hours. You family and Sakura will die." Orochimaru laughed. Sasuke let him go and backed up scared.

"You- your blackmailing me." His face clearly shown how scared he was.

"Emotions Sssssassssuke, they make you weak." He reminded him. "Love is one of them."

"How do I get my family back. Every. Single. One. Of. Them." Sasuke asked his hand curled into fists.

"Many ways. First give me back Sound."

"Fine."

"Second capture the nine tail fox."

"Naruto..." Sasuke muttered.

"Third you will train under me."

"Fine."

"Lastly kill every single fool in Kohona." Sasuke's face fell and his eyes went wide. "After this is all completed you will get back your family."

"That could take years!" Sasuke shouted.

"Years is better than nothing." Orochimaru sighed. "How about this. After everything you complete I will give you something different."

"How so?"

"Like right now for being a good sport you can hear her in her little room." He smiled evily. "And when you give back Sound to me you can watch her on a screen and hear her. When you capture the nine tail fox you can go in her room, see and hear her. When you train under me you can touch her than to."

"When I complete the last one?"

"Your family will be free." He smirked. "Everyone execpt you. You will continue to train under me and your family will not be able to live here."

"Were will they live?"

"I don't know anywere." Orochimaru shrugged.

"If I destroy Kohona I destory her village!" Sasuke shouted.

"More the better to destroy it, you don't want boys on her case right?" His evil smile appeared. "Besides I heard she can live in Sand in peace since Itachi killed Gaara."

"I killed Itachi so I don't need your training!"

"Ah and you killed my beautiful Karin."

"She raped me for kids!"

"She was part of the group and we do not kill team mates. Your punishment is already being set up for that."

"Just for killing Karin?!"

"No for killing Kabuto to." His face grew dark. "Maybe I will keep Sakura since we are in need of a new medic. Though she would have to play the role of him which neither you or her would like."

"How?" Sasuke said with force behind his words.

"A certain snake of mine keeps breaking, and there is really only one way to fix it." Sasuke's face grew with anger.

"She is not fucking you!" Sasuke pinned him on the wall again with Orochimaru's neck in his hands.

"Fine she can leave, have no were to live and never see you ever again." He smiled even though he was being strangled. "I wonder how your boys would feel? Would they take after Itachi and come and get you? Would Sakura hold them back and get killed in the process?" He chuckled. "Uchiha's will always be Uchiha's. Though I might keep Alex. He has all the powers of the curse mark." Sasuke looked over at the cribs.

"You stay away from my boys, you touch them you die."

"On the conturary if you kill me you kill your entire family who the guards are expecting me in 5 more minutes." He paused. "Now you choose come with me and they live or stay here and kill me while your family dies." Sasuke let go of him.

"Take me then I don't care!"

"There is my emotionless Sasuke!" Orochimaru clapped. He soon made hand signs and poofed both of them to the new hide out. "Welcome home Sasuke."

* * *

**Tell me what you think!!! It will be SASUSAKU don't worry! If you want to see something in here just tell me and I will probably add it in. Also give me ideas since you guys are good at that!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke sighed as he saw his new home.

_Some were in this god dammed place is Sakura...._

"Now my new assistant will bring you to your room." A man about the same height as Sasuke came into the room.

"Is this the Uchiha?" The man asked. Sasuke glarred at the man.

"Yes Roy now be nice with him. No need for fights." Sasuke sensed something lingering in the air as if something was left unsaid. Sasuke looked at Orochimaru then curiously back at Roy. Roy walked out of the room and into the hallway, and Sasuke followed. They walked in thick silence in the never ending hallways.

_Just like old times. Well there was no Sakura in it..._

"And this is your room." Roy said. Sasuke glarred at Roy. "Don't worry I'm familiar with your vocabulary. And silence." Then he snickered. In a flash Roy was pinned against the wall.

"You know were Sakura is don't you." Sasuke snarled.

"Maybe." The word teased Sasuke more. He slamed his head against the wall making blood appear running down his lip.

"Were is she! Better yet were is my family!" Roy smiled.

"Well Sakura is with your family. Don't worry she is being taken care of." He snickered again.

"What the hell is so funny!" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh nothing you should be concerned about."

"Look asshole your life is on the line. This isn't time for jokes, tell me were she is and what you are doing to her before I kill you!"

"Wow do I feel special! Sasuke talks to me!" Sasuke held the grip tighter. "You never talked to me before!"

"I never met you!"

"Oh yes you did. Last hide out, I was the guard for the prison. Do you think that role changed?" Roy laughed. "Your wife is pretty good chained up to a wall. I like the fiesty kind." Sasuke's temper flarred.

"You RAPED my wife!" Sasuke threw him to the ground. Roy didn't move or anything he just smiled.

"And she was the best fuck of my life!" Sasuke's hand turned blue. This was not the pregnancy kind, no this was the I'm beyond pissed and I'm going to kill you kind. Major difference. Sasuke was about to strike him when a snake bit him. His world fadded black and soon he collapsed.

Sasuke woke up with a pounding headache. He sat straight up only to get more of the pain. "Fuck" He shouted. He got up and walked around alittle. On the end of the bed was a voice recorder and a note.

_From Orochimaru-_

_This is for handing over Sound and like promised you can hear her. But only that. You may also keep it if you desire._

Sasuke hit the play. It was quiet for a second. Then an ear peircing scream was heard.

_"No no please don't please!"_ Sasuke's eyes went big. That was Sakura. What was she begging for?

_"Ah my dear just relax and it will slowly be better." Orochimaru said softly._

_"Don't touch me!" There was a blasting sound. Then a chuckle._

_"Your temper is so familiar." Orochimaru laughed more. "Oh Roy I have a new job for you."_

_"Yes master." A masculine voice was heard._

_"Watch Sakura for me. I must go get Sasuke." _

_"Yes." _Sasuke could hear the smirk in him voice.

_There was the faint sound of a door closing._

_"Just you and me."_

_"Don't hurt Sasuke. Or my babies." Sakura pleaded._

_"Don't worry soon you will be carrying another baby." Roy teased._

_"I will not! I have two kids already! Were are they!" Another blasting sound was heard._

_"They.... are somewere else." Roy sighed. "But now its just you and me."_

_"Great now get out so it can just be me." There was a bang. "Let go of me bitch!" Sakura screamed._

_"So tell me is the medicine slowly kicking in? Can you feel it?" _"What medicine?" Sasuke asked himself.

_"No. And I don't plan on it now let me go!" There was a quick thud._

_"Tell me do you like it hard and rough?" Roy asked. _

_"Ju- just go away." Sakura begged again. There was another scream. _

_"Don't feel so powerful now huh?" _

_"Put my shirt b-back o-on." _

_"Don't fight the medicine." Roy told her. "You'll only get more."_

_"Fuck you." _

_"Thats right slowly let it in you. Now you feel it." Roy laughed._

_"Get it out of me."_

_"Do you even know what it is?"_

_"Yes a pleasure medicine." _Pleasure?

_"Very good!" He clapped his hands together. It got quiet except for the sounds of moaning._

_"Do-don-t" Sakura said through moans._

_"Let it out. No one can see you or hear you."_

_"I-i-i d-ont care." Sakura said. "I love Sasuke."_

_"Well you'll be screaming my name soon." There was a loud slap. "You bitch!" Then a scream was followed._

_"Get out of me!" Sakura screamed. _

_"Tsk. Tsk. Your dry. Its only going to hurt more." Another slap was heard. "And were do you think your going?" Another slam was heard and metal clinging was heard._

_"Unchain me!" _

_"No I like you like that." A shuffle of clothes was heard. "Thats were you get your temper from. Asshole gave you the mark."_

_"I doesn't do much for me."_

_"Wait till Orochimaru hears that..." Another scream was heard. "Don't fight it." _

_"Get out of me." Sakura demanded._

_"Wow and your so wet now. Fuck." Roy moaned. The slapping of skin on skin was heard and Sakura's moanings and screamings were heard._

_"Hard-"_

Sasuke hit the off button and threw the recorder against the wall. And slammed down on his bed.

"I lost her!" He shouted. Little did he know that the man that raped her was smiling at him. He could make the Uchiha into a jealous pissed mess.

* * *

More poundings could be heard throughout the hideout.

"Orochimaru." Roy bowed.

"Continue."

"I think Sasuke is ready." Roy said with alittle smirk. Orochimaru just smiled and leaned back in his chair.

"Then go get him." he said. "Only you may want to go in another form.... So you don't get killed."

"And I got an idea.." Roy said.

* * *

Sasuke pounded on the wall until he heard a feminie giggle. His head snapped.

"Sakura?" He walked out of his room. Infront of him was Sakura.... in a white mini dress.... She turned around and ran down the hall. "Sakura! Where are you going? Sakura!" Sasuke ran after her turn by turn he followed her giggles until they got into the main room. Sakura stood next to Orochimaru with a smirk on her face.

"Ah Sasuke. Welcome back!" There was a smile on his face. His hand roamed up Sakura's neck. Sasuke stood still.

"Sasuke help me." Her small voice pleaded. The way she said it made Sasuke's heart melt. Orochimaru's hands went down to her stomach.

"I know you heard the recording. Now tell me do you think she is carrying anything?" Orochimaru's voice taunted.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked.

"Let her go!" Sasuke ran at him with his arm green.

"Hmm green means your stressed. You love her don't you? She isn't just a baby factory is she?" Orochimaru smirked. "You let your emotions get the best of you, your too weak." Sasuke cringed at the word.

_Uchiha's aren't weak!_

**_Damn right!_**

"Let her go!" The glow on his body turned purple.

"Purple means your pissed. Well your pissed for no reason." The snake leader laughed. Sakura made a hand sign and soon she poofed into Roy. The purple glow left and soon his body glowed a dangerous red. Roy got wided eye and stepped backwords.

"You trick me into coming here. You rape my wife. You take my kids. You disgises as her and you expect to live?" Sasuke laughed. "I don't think so. Especially you Roy. You are the first on my death list." Orochimaru smiled and clapped.

"See thats what I'm looking for. Hate and anger. Revenge!" He paused. "Oh thats right I did promise you to see her didn't I?" Sasuke grew angrier. "Guards bring her." Sasuke looked at the guards leave. The curse mark grew all over his body. Sasuke looked back at Orochimaru anger in his eyes. Sasuke charged at him with everything he had. Roy looked scared and it almost made Sasuke laugh. Sasuke was less then 3 feet away from him until a scream was heard.

"Sasuke!" A feminie voice shouted. Sasuke whipped around to see Sakura tied in ropes. Sasuke's face fell when he noticed her cloth changed. Instead of her basic shirt and skirt, she had a black dress that ended at mid thigh and it hugged everything on her. Her hair was partly pulled back into a half ponytail and her eyes were full of fear. The one thing Sasuke saw and truley disliked was that her Uchiha sign was gone and it was replaced with the Orochimaru sign.

"I told you Orochimaru she is not working for you!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura looked down at the symbol and cringed. Orochimaru snickered.

"Now that wasn't your choice now was it? And I thought you would thank me because now she can live with you!" He smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"She is not working for YOU!"

"Do you not like her? Is that why you want her gone? She can't stay here if she doesn't work for me. She knows that too." Sasuke looked over at Sakura, she was looking at the ground in a sad way.

_Oh god he is messing with me again.... Whattodowhattodo!_

"Fine." Sasuke muttered in defeat. Sakura looked up wide eyed .

"Thats a good Sasuke. Guards release her." He commanded. The roped vanished so did everyone else but the two of them. Just Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura never moved her eyes from the ground.

"Sakura?" Sasuke whispered. Sasuke walked over to her and held her in his arms. There were so many things he wanted to say but some how it came down to one word "I-i'm sorry." Sakura looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"Why?"

"They killed him and its my fault. I could have saved him." She stood there. Eyes connected.

"Who did they kill?" Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Tyuu." She began to cry. "He wasn't strong like Alex so they killed him! He was just a baby and they expected him to be strong!" Sasuke's body began to shake. He was in overdrive pissed mode. Pissed was an understatment. The curse mark spread all over his body and he smirked. "I could have saved him." Sakura whispered. Sakura was totally oblivious to Sasuke's change.

"I'll kill him don't worry." Sasuke said.

"How can you sound so calm?" She asked then she looked up at him and jumped back.

"What are you afraid of Sakura?" Sasuke smiled.

"Your not Sasuke."

"Yes I am. I'm as close as you can get." Sasuke stepped forword and Sakura stepped back.

"No you are not. I read about the curse mark." Sakura paused pulling out a needle.

"A poison needle? What are you planning to do with that?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"Kill you, hurt you. I don't know! Just dont come closer!" Sakura threatened.

"And why would you kill your husband?" Sasuke still sounded calm.

"Like I said I read about the curse mark and when it spreads around your body the person who gave you the mark has complete control of your body (Please note I just made that up...:/) Sasuke smirked.

"Its me and only me honey. Not anything else." Sasuke looked at the needle again. "How did you get that?"

"I stole it...." Sakura put it down and looked around the room guilty.

"From...?"

"Medical room..." Sakura looked at the ground.

"Can you steal the anti dote to the curse mark? I know Kabuto hid it in there." Sasuke asked.

"What do you think this is?" Sakura looked up at him.

"A poison... Oh! Your clever!" Sasuke gave her a big hug. "I love you so much!" Sakura hugged back.

"I missed you so much..."

"To bad your right!" Sasuke gripped tighter in the hug. Sakura tensed as she felt Sasuke take the needle.

"Right about what?" Sakura began to shake.

"The whole taking over the body therory!" Sasuke voice grew deeper. Needle was then inserted in her neck which made her instantly pass out. Though 'Sasuke' didn't even bother to pick her up.

"I have to destory this..." Sasuke (OROCHIMARU) said.

* * *

**YEA sorry that took so long..... Busy busy life....**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... do you like it so far? If you want any changes just say so! And one big question I have is WHAT THE HELL DOESN'T SEEM FAIR? **

**Is it the story or me? I'm going paranoid now!**

* * *

"Lets go check on the baby..." Roy muttered. "I just had to be in guard of the baby too...." Roy walked into the room and saw Alex in the middle of the room. He was sitting up. "Alex? Your only 1 month old get back to laying down."

"Mama!" Alex said.

"You can talk? What the hell is that curse mark doing to you?" Roy walked closer to the baby. "Who is your papa?" Alex sat still and looked confused.

"Mama!" I repeated.

"So you don't know your own dad huh?" Roy laughed.

"Monster!" Alex shouted and the room went into a frenzy. Things were flying everywhere crashing into things.

"Who is the monster?" Roy asked.

"Dada!" Alex clapped his small hands together.

"So you saw your dad at level 5 in the curse?" Roy pondered for a second. Roy picked up a small ball and Handed it to Alex. Alex looked at the ball and frowned at it. The ball then turned blue and burst open. Orochimaru stepped into the nursery.

"How is Alex doing?" Orochimaru asked.

"He is doing good. Funny how he gets the nicest room compared to his parents." Roy smirked. "I mean Sakura is chained in a dungeon and Sasuke has the world's tinest room."

"Well Alex is going to train under me and he will be my new container." Orochimaru licked his lips in excitment. "And Sakura will work under me as my medic of sound. While Sasuke is training with me in the fields and I am rulling Kohona!"

"You sure got your life planned out." Roy muttered. "But don't you think Sasuke would be pissed that you killed his first kid, you fuck his wife for medical help, and your going to empty his other son's body just for you?"

"Maybe. But he has no say in it. Either he agrees or I kill them all." Orochimaru snapped at Roy.

"Ok chill but seriously can you go kidnap me a model or something? I want a sex life to!" Roy shouted.

"You can do that on your free time."

"You don't give me free time! Just share Sakura with me!"

"I still have to do a check up to see if she is pregnant..." Orochimaru thought.

"Mama!" Alex shouted!

"Yes yes little Alex. I am going to be your uncle ok?" Orochimaru laughed.

"Uncle!" Alex shouted.

"He doesn't know who is dad is other than he is a monster. So I'm guessing Sasuke used his level 5 curse sometime." Roy said. "Oh and Sakura has a curse mark you might want to check out."

"Sakura has a curse mark?" Orochimaru asked. "From who?"

"Um from our last encounter *cough* sex, she said its like her wedding ring." Roy explained.

"Oh well that could be anadvantage and a disadvantage..."

"How?"

"Well its an advantage because now she will be even better at medical justus! But bad because if Sasuke ever figures out he can control her..." Orochimaru cut off.

"That would be a very painful fuck." Roy said. Then Alex began to cry. "He is hungry."

"Well I shall bring him to his mother." Orochimaru snickered. "That way I can check out that curse mark. Though I want you to go check up on Sasuke. He is in his room sleeping but just make sure." Roy grinned and sprinted out of the room. Orochimaru picked up Alex and brought him to Sakura's dungeon. The door opened to reveal Sakura sitting on her bed her head against her hands and her ponytail was gone leaving her with messy hair, which some how looked sexy.

"Mama!" Alex shouted. Sakura shot up and looked at Alex.

"Alex!" She ran for her baby but Orochimaru held the baby away from her. "Give me him!"

"Under two deals..." Orochimaru said.

"What are they?"

"Agree to them now and I will tell you." He smirked. She was silent then agreed. "Good. First deal is you must show me your curse mark. And second you will work for me and be my slave and do what ever I say no matter what."

"I'll do the first one but not the second one."

"To bad you already agreed to it." Orochimaru put Alex on the bed and told Sakura to lie down. Sakura laid down on the bed and Orochimaru lifted up her shirt to her belly button and looked at the mark.

"Hmm pretty powerful. This could come in handy." Then his hand glowed orange.

"I'm not pregnant I already checked." Sakura said.

"Ok that settles that. Now you must feed your son and you shall have five minutes with him." Orochimaru left them alone.

"Mama Alex hungry." Alex managed to say.

"How do you know how to speak?" Sakura asked him. Alex kept repeating it so Sakura gave in. She began to breast feed him while talking to herself.

"I wonder if I can some how tell Sasuke he can take over me... Then he would have the strength to bust out of here." Alex let go of her nipple and it made a poping sound. "You better now?" Sakura asked. Alex smiled and fell asleep in her arms. Sakura just laid back on her bed and slept with her son.

"Time's up!" Orochimaru shouted opening the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo I have been feeling pretty happy lately and well this story is depressing in a way... So I want to add one funny chapter just to make me feel better about this story.**

* * *

"Please can I have more time! He's my son!" Sakura begged.

"You can have more time with him if you work for me." Orochimaru said. The sleeping baby was then torn from his mother. "Besides Sasuke aready approved of you working for me."

"He didn't sound like it when he saw the symbol on my dress!" Sakura spat at him.

"Well we had a discussion and he wants you o work for me!" He smiled.

"What happens if I don't?" Sakura asked.

"Well Sasuke and I have made a little deal everything he does for me he gets somethig back. Now when he destorys Kohona I will let you go but you can't stay here. While Sasuke stays with me." Sakura's face fell.

"Why would you want me to work for you if I will leave eventually?"

"Because if you work for me you won't have to leave. Well unless I don't like how you work." He said pondering in thought.

"Fine then I will work for you."

"Well really you had no choice. We already made were Alex will be staying."

"Were will I be then?"

"With Sasuke were else?" Orochimaru said. Sakura smiled.

"Really?"

"We honestly have no other rooms here. Well I could tell Sasuke to kill some of the workers but I need as many as I can get." He shrugged.

"I would totally hug you if I didn't think you were going to rape me!" Sakura said.

"Well you have to do one thing for me to live with Sasuke and work for me."

"Which is?"

"I need to complete your curse mark." He said looking directly at her.

"How?"

"Well Sasuke didn't give the full powers. You just get chakra explosions when you need it. Other than that you have nothing else. So if I combine your inhuman strength with more power you will be indestructible (Determination that is incorruptible(for any of you fans out there))!"

"Fine but only so I can see my family again!" Sakura agreed.

"I promise. Now follow me to the throne room and you shall be completed." He licked his lips. Sakura got big eyes and followed him hoping he would actually go to the throne room. They both got into the room seeing all the workers and in the dark corner of the room was Sasuke. His eyes were pointed directly at Sakura. Sakura saw him looking and when she looked over his face was emotionless. She was dragged up a few steps until she reached the thrown.

"You were planning this weren't you!" Sakura shouted.

"Either you were going to come in chains or by your own." Orochimaru sat in his chair and motioned Sakura to sit on his lap.

"Whoa whoa hold on there Santa! I am NOT sitting on your lap." She demanded.

"We will have to do this the hard way then." He snapped his fingers and out came two guards. They picked her up and threw her on top of Orochimaru. Sakura shuddered at the feeling of his cold skin. His kneck grew longer and went down to her stomach. "Now take off your shirt."

"I'm not wearing a shirt."

"Ok take off your dress." Sakura's face turned a dark red.

"She will NOT take off her dress in public!" Sasuke shouted from the corner. The men in the crowd stared to drool and fantasize over the blossom taking her clothes off. Sakura looked at the crowd and boners were popping up like daisies. The women of the crowd on the other hand were completely disgusted of her taking off anything. Then there was a riot of two different opions heard.

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!"

"TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES AND DIE!"

Frankly Sakura had no idea what to do. Well until Orochimaru ripped open her dress then the desion was made. She looked down and saw her very revealing panties and bra. She was pulled down until she was laying down on his lap and Orochimaru head went farther down until his tounge licked her naval.

"You will NOT touch Sakura in any way shape or form!" Sasuke shouted. He was standing right in front of Orochimaru glaring at him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come running up to save her." He chuckled.

"Save me?" Sakura asked.

"Well I never was going to do any damage just finish her curse mark and she was free to go." Sasuke growled.

"How many damn times do I have to tell you she is not working for you!"

"What?" Sakura was totally confused. She was laying on a phedophiles lap almost naked infront of a few hundred people with her husband looking at her. Yea this wouldn't confuse many people. "I thought you said I could."

"No you are never working for him." Sasuke's curse mark expanded.

"Ah ah ah Sasuke. I could also kill her instantly. Once she gets the full power she can match your powers and be better than you in strength but you will always be better in speed." Orochimaru laughed.

"I don't give a damn about the power shit. I want my wife unharmed and untouched." Sasuke demanded.

**_This is a twisted Romeo and Juliet. _**Sakura's inner said.

_I'd say._ Sakura agreed.

"Well fine then, here you go!" Orochimaru said half way lifting Sakura up only Sasuke was then held back by guards. Lots of them.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. She was about to get up only Orochimaru pulled her back and bit her. The crowd and fighting guards/Sasuke went silent and stoped moving. Orochimaru pulled his neck back until it was back to normal. Everyone's eyes were on Sakura. Her hand went up to her neck and she left a bump and blood coming out of it.

"Dammit! If I wanted a fucking hicky I would have asked Sasuke! You freaking phedophile!" Sakrua screamed. She stormed out of the room only to make it half way to the door before she passed out.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke roared.

"She passed out due to the new power finding the original mark." Orochimaru smirked. Men from the crowd licked their lips at the sight of a almost naked beauty right next to them. Sasuke quickly saw this and bolted out of the guards grip and grabbed Sakura. "She will stay in your room as long as she works for you." Sasuke growled and ran to his room. he beat all of Sakura's new fan boys to his room and locked the door with his chakra. Sasuke put Sakura down on the bed and watched her.

"You are not working for a rapist..." He muttered. Sakura's eyes flew open and she started to cough. "What's wrong?" Sasuke got concered quickly.

"I don't know." She gasped. Blood came out of her mouth.

"Fucking phedophile does this to me!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. His wife was going through pain and all she could do is blame Orochimaru for it all. A knock came through from the door.

"Special delivery." Roy's voice ws heard. Sasuke growled and glared at the door.

"You should go get it." Sakura said. She looked pretty damn serious to be in any pain. Sasuke jumped up from his seat and answered the door.

"What you son of a-"

"Your son won't shut up." Roy hand the death grip on his son. Sasuke's eyes quickly flashed red and he had Roy by his neck.

"Don't you **EVER** and I mean **EVER** gag my son and clentch his throat." Sasuke roared in his face. His skin began to change color and hands sprouted from his back. Sasuke's hands soon took Alex and held them while his wings pounded on Roy. After minutes of bloody beatings he dropped Roy to the ground.

"Bloody bastered." Roy said coughing up blood. Sasuke then smirked. He pulled out his sword and in a flash in was through Roy's skull. (Alex was the only witness to his death, though frankly the kid can barley talk so no sueing was followed after this event. Case closed.) Sasuke walked back into the room with his kid and made his skin go back to normal. He sat on the bed next to his wife.

"Hi there sweetie-" Sakura was cut off by blood traveling back up.

"I'm gunna hold him..." Sasuke said looking at his bloody wife.

"Momma." Alex said.

"No daddy." Sasuke said back.

"MOMMA!" Alex shouted.

"DAMMIT I'M HAVING A FIGHT WITH A MONTH OLD BABY! DADDY FOR KAMI'S SAKE!" Sasuke shouted back.

"**MOMMA!" **Alex roared.

"Daddy." Sasuke demanded.

"**_MOMMA!"_** Alex's skin turned grey and his eye's turned a golden brown, you could literally see the fire.

"Momma it is!" Sasuke quickly passed the demoned baby to Sakura. The second her hand toched him he went back to normal.

"Hey there." Sakura said cuddling him.

"Mommy!"

"It likes you of course." Sasuke grumbled.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Sasuke's eyes went big.

"You can speak sentences?!" Sakura giggled.

"Well of course the curse mark is making him learn faster." Sakura explained. She pulled down her shirt to feed him once again.

"Your husband is hungry too if that is whats on the menu." Sasuke quickly said. Sakura stared at him wide eye.

"No I am not letting you suck on my boobs." Sakura said.

"Its not 'sucking on your boobs' its called breastfeeding." Sasuke responded.

"No!" Sakura shouted back.

"Evil son, evil wife. Its a Haruno thing." Sasuke muttered.

"Stubborn husband, stubborn baby. No its a Uchiha thing." Sakura teased back.

"Hey your a Uchiha so watch it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I'm over with happiness back to depressing crap. And can you people please! And I mean PLEASE! Review this story? I wanna know how I am doing! For those of you who have been reviewing OMG THANK YOU! If I could give you a freakin cookie then I would. No screw that I would buy you the cookie factory.**

**Ok speech done.**

* * *

A loud scream was heard from the outside. Sasuke only smirked knowing it was many people seeing what he did to Roy. There was some lous hums of people talking outside but Sasuke ignored it. He only cuddled with his wife more.

"Sasuke why are people screaming?" Sakura asked concerned. Sasuke only smiled and kissed her four head. "Sasuke."

"Don't worry." He stroked Alex's hair only to recieve a bite from him.

"Fuck!" Sasuke held his finger in pain. He then glared at his son. Alex got the memo and began to cry.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Sasuke growled.

"Orochimaru." Was the only thing that passed his lips.

"Sasuke how many people are you going to kill?" Orochimaru asked. "You kill Karin, Kabuto, and now Roy. Your a monster just like your brother."

"You know nothing of my brother." Sasuke roared at him.

"I worked with him for 3 years. Then he kicked me out. I only needed you at first to seek revenge on Akatuski but later I found a better purpose for you."

"Shut up you bastard you won't have my god damned body!"

"I don't want your body. I want Alex's." Orochimaru licked his lips. Alex's crys got louder. Sakura held him tighter but it was no use.

"Since my only medic was killed Sakura you start your job today." He grabbed her arm and flung her off the bed.

"But-" Sakura tried to protest.

"You won't need Alex." Orochimaru gave Alex to a worker and dragged Sakura through the hallways. Sasuke sat there. Alone. Anger rushed through his viens.

"Itachi kills my family. I feel empty." **POUND **"I find Sakura. She makes me feel whole." **BAM**"Itachi takes her away. I feel empty." **SMASH **"I get her back. I kill Itachi." **CRASH**"I have Sakura all to myself and she has TWINS. Kami forbid anything ever happens in my life that makes me happy. Cause the second I feel happy over twins Orochimaru comes back and kills one. Now he has my fucking wife and son." Sasuke sat on the bed after his outburst. A tear falls from his face. "And I can't do a god damn thing." Sasuke lays back on his bed and stares at the ceiling. "It's all my fault too." Guilt washes over him and so does the exhaustion. He soon falls asleep.

_"Foolish brother." It was almost like a whisper. Sasuke looked around._

_"Itachi!" He growled. Leaves blew by in the abandoned street to reveal Itachi. "Your suppose to be dead!" Sasuke shouted. He ran forword with a kunai in hand. Itachi then disappeared._

_"You let love take over you and you grow weak." Itachi smirked. "I was the only thing keeping you strong." _

_"Dammit where are you!?" Sasuke ran down the street._

_"See? You were so blind when I was alive you gained strength because you ignored everyone. Now you listen and your weak." Itachi laughed in a teasing way._

_"Why are you telling me this?" Sasuke asked still wandering around looking for his prey. He kicked up a door to reveal a dead women covered in her own blood._

_"Because if I don't it will happen all over again." Itachi appeared before him. Sasuke then attacked again. Once again Itachi disappeared. A laughed echoed from the house. "See your blind."_

_"How? How am I blind!" Sasuke walked around the house._

_"Who was the dead girl?" The voice asked. Sasuke ran back to the room. Pink and redcame into his vision._

_"Sakura!" Sasuke quickly realiesed._

_"That's right."_

_"How is she dead?" Sasuke demanded._

_"It happened all over again." _

_"What did!" Sasuke anger took over him again._

_"Uchiha massecure"_

_"Your not alive." _

_"I'm not but you are." Itachi said walking down the broken stairs._

_"I would never kill her!" Sasuke walked towards him._

_"No you never would but what happens when someone gets in the way of someone else's goal and just so happens to be a Uchiha?" He asked._

_"You would kill-" Sasuke stopped. __"I don't have a goal though."_

_"Oh its not you who killed her." A smirk appeared across his face._

_"Then who else is a Uchiha- ALEX!" Sasuke shouted._

_"Yes. Thats who killed her. You won the game now can you stop it from happening?" Itachi asked._

_"Why does Alex kill her?" Sasuke asked with all the concern in the world._

_"Ah ah ah. No emtions Sasuke." Itachi waved a finger._

_"How did she die!" Sasuke demanded. Itachi opened his mouth but as soon as he did a kunai was flung into his throat and a deep chuckle was heard. "Orochimaru!" Sasuke turned around but saw no one. All he saw was blackness. Then a blood curling scream._

Sasuke shot up. Cold sweat covered his face and body. He looked around the dark room and saw no one.

"Sakura?" He asked. No response.

**_Wasn't she suppose to be in our room since she works for the bastard now?_**

_Yea..._

Sasuke got out of bed and walked through the dark hallways. A scream was heard through out that hallway. Sasuke ran, and the screams were getting closer. He took a turn around the corner and saw a light emmiting from an open door. Sasuke walked slowly towards the door to hear pleads. Begging to stop. Sasuke activated his Sharigan and looked through the walls. His eyes went big and he stormed into the room.

"Sasuke pleasant suprise."

* * *

**For that dream thing I felt like I was playing Clue. I had where Sakura died (In the entry way) and who killed her (Alex) the only thing I'm missing is how she died. Well thats soon to be discovered but I think I already said how she would 'die' (in dream world) in past chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe sorry this is taking so long... I'm having so many family issues lately and trying to clean up friend messes. God I love school...**

* * *

Sasuke looked at the two. Sakura was half way naked. Orochimaru was still dressed.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked. Sakura got up from the bed and clutched Sasuke's arm.

"Like I said she is my new medic and she must fix anything of mine." Orochimaru snickered. "Though since your here I want to give you a new mission. I shall give you a week to complete. You must train Sakura the powers of the curse mark." Sasuke looked down at Sakura and smirked.

"Yes.... master." Sakura looked up wide eyed.

"Sasu-" Sakura was cut off.

"Come on honey..." Sasuke dragged his confused and scared wife through the hall ways. They finally reached their room.

"Get better clothes." Sasuke demanded. Sakura didn't speak and just found shorts and a tank top. They then reached outside and Sasuke pulled her by a tree. Sasuke began ravishing her mouth. The very confused Sakura didn't fight back or join the kiss. She just stood there. Sasuke pulled back. "God I missed you." He snuggled into her neck and hugged her. Sasuke smiled when he felt her small hands hug him back.

"I missed you too." I then pulled her away.

"I'm gunna train you like fucking crazy. Its so I can teach you how to help me kill Orochimaru and sound." Sasuke said looking directly at her.

"Sasuke you know you can just control me."

"Yes but then I can't use my body. If I can get two people killing one man, that would be more effective." He explained. Sakura had her mouth hung in an 'O' form. "Lets begin. Trust me this won't take long to accomplish." Sasuke moved her into position. "Now breath... think of something that made you angry." Sakura closed her eyes and followed. "Now repeat it in your head." His voice got rougher. Sasuke smirked when she began to shake. Her fist clenched painfully. But it wasn't enough to let the curse mark take over. Sasuke leaned into her ear. "Still weak huh?" Her eyes flew up and her transformation was almost complete. Her eye turned dark red and her hair slightly grew and began a deep red also. Her breathing became rigid.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Hmm pinky? I said bitches like you are weak." Sasuke took a step back. "Forehead girl." Sasuke literally heard the snap. He had absolutly no idea what did that. Well until he felt extreme pain in his arm. Sakura, his loving innocent wife, had just broken his arm. Sasuke pushed it back in place, surly his wife would fix it later. Now it was time to find the missing girl. **WHAM.** Something huge just fell. A tree Sasuke thought. Sasuke ran towards the sound, nothing. Just a fallen tree.

"Oh god! No! Save me!" A scream was heard behind him.

"How is she moving fast?" Sasuke ran the opposite direction. He got to the source to find his wife trying to kill a man. Obijeto?

"S-s-sasuke! Hey! Save me man!" Obijeto pleaded. Only Sasuke never really heard him. He was too busy staring at his wife.

_How come she gets to hot?!_

**_Oh get over it whimp._**

Sasuke fummed over his totally hot wife. Obijeto on the other hand, an S ranked criminal, was not doing so hot. Trying to defend himself. Sakura was a blur but Sasuke managed to follow her with the Sharigan. Her skin became tanner and her nails were longer but not like claws. She still looked freakin hot! Sasuke grew impressed with her moves. Soon the pleading mess was killed. Sakura then turned around with a fling of her wrist her hand were full of many different metal items. All of the which were sharp. Sasuke quickly transformed with his wings out of his back. He looked at his wife slowly progressing towards him.

"Sasuke." Her new seductive voice called out.

_She has a damn hot voice too!_

"Sakura, calm down. You killed someone in less then a minute." Blood travelled down the side of her head. "You got hurt." Sasuke pointed out. She smirked. She took a knife a scraped the blood on to it. Then the next thing she did made Sasuke go crazy. She licked her knife.

"Not my blood." She said in her sing song voice. Sasuke felt himself grow hard.

**_Damn man that was.... KINKY!_**

Sakura then fell to the ground clutching her head. A scream erupted from her. Sasuke switched back feeling the lovely broken arm. She then switched back to her normal self laying on her back panting.

"Soooo how was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Call me pinky again and you'll find out." She panted.

"Ok thats a warm up. Get the hell up and we will begin." Sasuke demanded.

"Oh fuck you I'm tired." Sakura blurted out. Sasuke kicked in the side. "OWWW DAMMIT!" Sakura got up only to kill. Instantly she tranformed while Sasuke stayed the same. The fought. Of course though, Sasuke won. They went through cycles of different fightings and moves. Finally after 5 hours the sun went down. "Can we PLEASE stop!"

"Hn." Sasuke walked back.

"Whoa your just gunna leave me? Walk away like that?"

"Hn."

"Hn isn't a word."

"Hn?"

"..."

Smirk

Glare

"...hn...."

"FUCK YOU!"

"HN!"

"...."

Smirk.

After there little fight they got back to the hide out. Sakura and Sasuke quickly ate dinner and went to there room. Pulling off clothes to take a shower, Sasuke's broken arm once again caused more pain.

"Dammit!"

"Sasuke?" A soft voice asked. A knock was on the door. "Sasuke!" The door openned and Sakura came in and looked at her naked husband. "Whats wrong?"

"Well first your wearing clothes, second you broke my arm!"

"When did I do that?"

"When you transformed."

"Well then don't piss me off!"

"Women."

Glare. "Come here and let me heal it." Sasuke did as told and soon his arm was back to normal.

"And for your reward." Sasuke pushed her inside the shower.

"Wha- Sasuk- huh?" She stood there confused and wet!

"Shut up." Sasuke came in and ravished her mouth. Peeling off her sticky and wet clothes was hard. But the mighty Sasuke had the answer! Rip the hell out of it! Sakura was standing like her husband... naked... Sakura pulling on the back of his hair only made him grow hard the second time today. They were now both wet and moaning.

"Sas- uke.... we can't.... do it... in here..." Sakura moaned out.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked before his lips crashed onto her neck.

"Becau...se..... its to dangerous.... we might sli- FUCK IT!" Sakura came to her sexual sences and decided as long as it somewhere its good. Sasuke smirked at her response. Yep he had full control over his wife. Sakura arched her back only for Sasuke's manhood to rub against her openning. A loud moan came from Sakura. Sasuke then began to grind into her liking the sounds she was making. Both groaning in pleasure Sasuke had enough of it and pulled Sakura on to his waist. Soon his manhood was lost in folds. Thrusting in and out, Sakura's idea never happened. Some how they just never slipped.

* * *

Outside the in the bedroom a maid working heard the moanings and little talks. Her eyes went wide. Are they seriously doing it in a bathroom? She ran off to Orochimaru's room. He was sitting on his bed writting something so she waited paciently.

"Yes Aribel?" He asked.

"S-sasuke and Sakura are... ehmm... in the bathroom." She whispered out.

"They are having sex!?" He screeched. "That means if Sakura gets preg- I could have a family of kids to choose from. " He smiled evily.

"But what if she doesn't?" Aribel asked.

"Always try again... I have a whole life time in this body and more. I can find better and more powerful Uchihas. Especially if there kids have kids." He licked his lips.

"Ummm wouldn't that be awhile?"

"Time is on my side."

"The Earth won't be here forever. You might want to choose a body now." She suggested.

"Ok... Tomorrow I want you to check Sakura, see if she truly is pregnant and report the results back to me." Aribel nodded and went back to cleaning. Orochimaru smirked. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke... You should know better than to show your feelings... I guess I shall have to punish you..." He looked down at his glass tube. Inside was a white substance Kabuto made before he died. Its powers were unspeakably horrible. "Sasuke you'll never know what hit you..." He then got up to go confront Sasuke.


End file.
